Chiro gets Ratchet fired and gets ungrounded
Characters Ratchet-Dave Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Maeve-Susan Tom-Young Guy/Charlie Andrette, Sherry, Carley, and Jane-Princess Andrew and Burrito-Eric Dino-Simon MLI, Nida and Adrianna-Julie Kim and Stella-Kimberly Dexter-Brian Ally-Kayla Boss and Joe-Steven Mr. Gasket-Alan Henry-Diesel Abby-Emma Genesis-Bridget Kim's mom-Millie Plot Ratchet was forced to work as a school principal because of all of the bad things he did. Transcript Madame Gasket: Ratchet, as a punishment for ungrounding Dilbur, you will be forced to work as the school's principal! Ratchet: Oh no! Anything but that! Madame Gasket: Do you want to go back to your father? Ratchet: Fine! I'll do my job! (at a school) Boss: You must be Phineas T. Ratchet. Ratchet: I am. Anyways, what should I do? Boss: You should report the bad people. Ratchet: Will do. (later) Ratchet: What's wrong Maeve? Why are you crying? Maeve: Tom spanked me with a paddle during class. Ratchet: I'm sorry Tom did that to you. You can have one day off. Maeve: Thank you. Ratchet (over intercom): Attention students and staff. Can Tom Huntington please report to my office? Tom: What is it Principal? Ratchet: Your sister just came into my office. She told me you spanked her with a paddle during class! That is against the school rules! Tom: What?! I did that because she pranked my girlfriend Carley in the shower! Ratchet: That's not a reason to spank her! You're suspended for 25 days! Get out right now! (Tom runs crying in Mads' voice, Danish) (Andrette comes in crying, in her bikini and with blood) Ratchet: Andrette, what's wrong this time? Andrette: Well, Andrew stripped me to my bikini. Not only that, he also beat me up. Ratchet: I'm sorry Andrette did that to you. You can have three days off. Andrette: Thank you so much. Ratchet (over intercom): Attention, can Andrew Clark please report to my office? Andrew: What is it now? Ratchet: Andrew, what you did to your sister was totally inappropriate! She told me you stripped her to her bikini and beat her up! Andrew: What?! You're letting her have three days off?! I did that to her because she pranked my girlfriend Adrianna in the shower! Ratchet: I don't care! You're suspended for 30 days! Get out or else I will call the police on you! Andrew (running out): I didn't do anything wrong! (later, Kim shows up with a knife and blood) Ratchet: Kim, why are you upset and why is there a knife? Kim: Dexter took a penknife and stabbed it in my heart. Ratchet: A very serious situation indeed! You can have one week off! If I were you, I would get out while I deal with your brother! Kim (running out): Thank you! Ratchet (over intercom, Shouty's voice): DEXTER, PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE N N N N N N N N N O O O O O O O O O O O O W W W W W W W W W! Dexter: What is it now?! Ratchet: Your sister just told me you used a penknife and stabbed it in her heart! You could have killed her! Dexter: Look! I did that to teach her a lesson about pranking my girlfriend Jane in the shower! Ratchet: Save it! You're suspended for 45 days! Get out now! Dexter (while leaving): But I didn't do anything to her! (MLI comes in, with her bikini and marks) Ratchet: MLI, why are you crying and why do you have marks on your chest? MLI: Well, Burrito just stripped me down to my bikini and whipped me. Ratchet: Thanks for telling me that! You can have one month off! I am mad about what Burrito just did! If I were you, I would leave while I deal with him! MLI (running out): Thanks and goodbye. Ratchet (Kidaroo's voice): BURRITO DANIELS, GET YOUR (CENSORED BY TRAIN WHISTLE) TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O W W W W W W W W W W W W! Burrito: What is it right now?! Ratchet: Burrito Daniels, your sister just told me you stripped her down to her bikini and whipped her! Do you have an explanation for this?! Burrito: Well, I do! She deserves it for pranking my girlfriend Ally in the shower! Ratchet: That doesn't mean you have the right to whip or strip her! You're suspended for one week! Get out right now! Burrito (running out): What would Mom and Dad say about this?! (Sherry comes in with marks on her chest) Ratchet: What's wrong Sherry? Why are you crying? Sherry: Dino just used a coachman's whip and spanked me. Ratchet (Scary Voice): THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT! THE REASON WHY MY VOICE IS SCARY VOICE IS BECAUSE I'M MAD ABOUT WHAT DINO DID! YOU CAN HAVE 2 MONTHS OFF! Sherry (running out): Thank you! Ratchet (Scary Voice): DINO TWELVE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Dino: What is it?! Ratchet: Your sister just told me you spanked her with a coachman's whip! That is not cool! Dino: Look! I did that to teach her a lesson for pranking my girlfriend Nida in the shower and all of the bad things she did to her! Ratchet: You're suspended for two weeks! Get out right now! (at Tom's house) Henry: Tom Huntington, we are so mad at you! I can't believe you got suspended from school for 25 days because you spanked your sister Maeve with a paddle! Stella: You should be ashamed of yourself! Henry: You are grounded grounded grounded until you apologize to your sister! Then Henry sent Tom up to his room. Henry got his nerves up to punish Tom and he was opening the door and putting Tom in his room. Henry: And you're going to stay in your room you naughty boy!! Tom: But Dad, I didn't do anything! It's just that... Henry: (Cutting him off) You're going to stay in your room and think about what you done to your sister!!! Henry quickly turned around and slammed the door leaving Tom crying. Tom: I can't believe that I got suspended for something I didn't do. (then Tom comes to his senses) Tom: Wait a minute! Maeve must have spanked herself with a paddle and lied to the principal! Even worse, she got away with it! I will call the principal's boss to get him fired! First, I will dial Andrew, Burrito, Dexter and Dino! (After Tom dialed his friends) Tom: This is serious! Andrew: We got suspended for nothing! Our sisters made up lies and they got away with them! Burrito: We need to meet up house by house! Dexter: Who's behind this? Dino: Ratchet! (as Tom was rounding up his friends, their parents didn't notice anything) Tom: Now to dial Ratchet's boss! Boss: This is Steven. Tom: It's Tom Huntington! I got disciplined and sent to my room because of something I didn't do! Apparently, Ratchet just let my sister get away with a lie! Find him and fire him right now! Boss: Okay! (at the principal's office) Boss: Ratchet, I have been receiving complaints from the teachers that you let five bad students have days off and you suspended five good students! Is this true?! Ratchet: Yes it is. Boss: That's it! You're fired! Get out now! (Ratchet leaves shocked) Boss: Now I have to call the parents and have them ground the five bad students Ratchet let go! (at the Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe you got fired from your job?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for six days! As for this, you will be sent to your father! (After Ratchet flew up) Ratchet (in his sound clip: Aaah! My upgrades! Mr. Gasket: It's okay son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: PLEASE STOP IT! I HATE THAT SLOGAN! [[Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded]] [[Category:SRMTHFG! show]] [[Category:Grounded Stuff]] [[Trivia]]